An Eager Listener and a Reluctant Story Teller
by MamaMeu
Summary: "Give me a first rate laugh." -Undertaker. A story of the Undertaker's rumored past told by William T. Spears to the audience Grell Sutcliff. Rated T for now, may change to M. Dedicated to demonofdark. I do not own Black Butler or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this is a fun thing I recently started about the Undertaker via Black Butler after getting my first review. I know it's a bit short but I think it was the best way to start off this story and it's dedicated to my fan demonofdark. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

An Eager Listener and a Reluctant Story Teller

William T. Spears quietly placed another recorded life on the shelves of the Shinigami Library as Grell Sutcliff walked in pushing up his glasses before spotting his fellow death bringer causing him to squeal like a young girl and throw his arms around the other male. Silently William fumed while continuing his work of up keeping the library while the feminine Shinigami began to bubble over.

"Oh! Wiiilliam! I didn't expect to see you here of all places! If only I had known I would have dressed up a bit more!"

Making no reply the second Shinigami continued his work with uninterested eyes right as the one simply known as "The Undertaker" strolled by pushing along his cart full of records giggling and quietly talking to himself. Grell frowned and slowly slipped his arms away from William before resting his back against the bookshelves and watching the strange old man.

"Was he always this way?" He asked pursing his lips as he looked to William for an answer as the red head pushed back his hair.

That seemed to finally catch the others attention. He paused casting a slow glance over his shoulder at the giggling old man before adjusting his tie and continuing his work only this time replying in his lack of emotion filled voice, "No. It is said he was once quite a genius. Some even say he's only this way from losing his only love."

This new development immediately caught Grell Sutcliff's attention. His eyes went wide and sparkly at the idea of a good story before grasping the well-dressed man's arm and practically shaking it off, "Oh do tell!"

William easily picked up Grell by the back of the gender confused male's jacket like a young cub before dropping him to the floor were Grell crossed his legs looking up at William eagerly.

With an exasperated sigh William shook his head before picking up another book from the cart and continuing his work as he spoke diving into the tale of The Undertaker himself, "It was the year of 1864 so I'm told…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I wasn't going to bother with an author's note first chapter but seeing that there are already reviews within the few hours I posted this and that I seem to have some free time in my hands here goes.

I was hesitant for a long time to begin this story due to my lack of ability to get my hands on all of the manga chapters themselves but after some research I'm feeling a bit more confident in what I have written.

Also, sense most of the readers for this story are newbies to my writing it is best to inform you all now that I will be updating stories as much as possible within the next few weeks due to my absence for about two weeks after the fourth of July. BLUH.

Also I am entering a manuscript contest due in September so my updating can be rather spastic and I apologize for that in advance.

There's not much to say about this chapter except for that I do hope you all enjoy and that I totally envisioned this chapter to the song Marionette by Antonia! Is that weird?

There is a mistake I found in the last chapter though when William states the year 1860 and I wish to apologize for that after realizing I made the mistake I quickly fixed it to 1864.

Thanks again for taking the time to read my stories.

Shout Outs:

CatatonicVanity: Glad you are enjoying it already and I can't wait to put out new material for you to read.

ZombiesKisses: I must say that was the cutest review I have ever read and I'm glad you think I'm nice even though I'm unsure why haha! So glad you're following my story and hope you enjoy my update! ^.^

Summer of 1864

It's the year of 1864 we do believe and the man simply known to our listeners as the Undertaker stood on the docks of England's finest shipyards with a small smile on his lips as he slowly stepped forward slipping into the crowd of ladies and gents already blending in with the help of his sharp looking attire. Tipping his top hat slightly the Shinigami lowered his eyes and swiftly weaved his way through the crowds of men and women as the cool summer breeze tickled his skin.

He grinned practically able to inhale the scent of his dear friend already as the finely dressed Alex walked over touching the other male's shoulder. "I am most glad to see you here Undertaker."

"As I am you…" the Undertaker replied with a soft chuckle before looking up at the blond haired and blue eyes fellow. "My goodness you like quite ghastly are you sure you're not ill my good man?"

"Ha! Only with your sick sense of humor my friend. Now do tell me how was your journey here?"

"Short and sweet. Just the way I like it." Replies the silver haired male as he pulled out his pink marked journal.

"Oh and its pink I see, isn't that lovely?" answered the other resulting in a highly amused laugh from the Shinigami as they walked down the streets of London side by side. "My good friend are you in the mood for tea by any chance?"

"As always but Alex I must say that if you wish to go to the show tonight then I must finish up my work first."

"On the contrary you are the one who wished to see the ballet; you know I have no content for those fat and preposterous big spenders."

"Ah of course I almost forgot hehe. Well still. Work to do. Souls to shepherd."

"Of course my friend. I will join you tonight then. Make sure to bring me back some good customers aye?" Both gents tipped their hats at one another before parting ways as the Undertaker watched his friend walk into the shop that one day to his unknowing would be his.

Later that night after the "work" was done the two men sat down in the throng of men and women in fine dress before a large stage curtained by thick red velvet and gold trims. As the noise slowly hushed and the lights dimmed the Undertaker set his eyes upon the stage where the fluid movement of the dancers began.

The spectacle was a rare treat set up to make the dancers look like puppets on strings as the moved ever so gracefully upon their feet. The Under taker was fascinated. With the ballet yes he admitted the show to be quite spectacular and graceful, but his eyes in the end had been captured by one figure.

Her legs moved in perfect synchronization to the soft pull of the strings as her lovely and placid face never showed a single emotion or discontent. Her eyes were two wide circles of liquid onyx as her limbs moved gracefully across the stage.

Finally as the dance came to an end Alex laid back casually with his mouth hanging open as he slept snoring softly. The Undertaker on the other hand had already pulled out his journal and quickly wrote as the crowd cheered and applauded giving the show its well-deserved standing ovation. The dancers bowed and curtsied before the curtain closed right as his pen stopped moving.

Suddenly the Undertaker stood behind stage holding a dozen roses in hand as his eyes squinted looking over the area for her captivating face. Suddenly though there was a tap on his shoulder and he spun around to see the face of the young women his eyes had been unable to let go of only moments ago. She stood like a fine toy with her hands at her sides and her head tilted slightly as her eyes darted over him, the makeup on her face giving her and eerie look.

"May I help you?" The puppet asked blinking her glass eyes at him.

Still startled by her appearance that which was both beautiful and disturbing. His eyes roaming over her tiny waist and up to the crown of her head where thick black curls where pulled back tight into a bun

"I was hoping that you could hold onto these for me." He answer while his hand with the looped scar about his pinkie offered the blood colored roses to the most beautiful creature he had ever had the privilege to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

After posting chapter two today it came to my attention that some may not understand why the chapter moved so fast and rather quickly came to the point so if you are wondering that I'd like to reassure you that it's okay the story is going to be a lot longer but the point of this story is not to discuss how Undertaker met his "little marionette" but how their story develops together afterwards. Also please keep in mind that William is the one telling the story here and his audience is Grell so if you can't imagine it already telling this story would have to be rather fast pace.

Also for everyone's sake when a chapter comes up were both the past and present are involved I will italicize the past.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Shout Outs:

CatatonicVanity: Haha! Not quite yet but this is categorized as a tragedy so I guess you should see that coming huh?

Marionette

Grell's voice suddenly interrupted the story causing William's shoulders to hit his ears suddenly flaring his nostrils in annoyance. Grell had resumed a standing position at some point in William's storytelling and now stood with heart shaped eyes and his hands clasped tightly together beside his ear as he balanced on one foot squealing "Ohhh! I bet the fell in love and had lots of babies and it's just like one of dear Shakespeare's plays all over again isn't it William!"

After a moment William had resumed his cool face and quietly pushed up his glasses before speaking, "That, would be illogical."

Clearing his throat as his fellow Shinigami sighed dreamily despite his theory being shot down, "Her name was Claudia. She was a young ballerina pursuing her dreams from the country of Germany and she was also very much human… The two fell in love at a startling pace…

_"Claudia!" cried out the Shinigami as he wrapped her in death's arms and spun her around causing a fit of giggles to escape her lips as her lover swept her up and grinned as his top hat fell to the ground. Kissing her cheek she adjusted her own cap before sitting down amongst their peers of lords and ladies at the esteemed meeting of the wealthy. _

_ "How are you this afternoon my little puppet…?" He murmured against her cheek before pulling away but his double iris eyes never leaving her flushed face._

_ Blushing the lady carefully withdrew her fan with little laced fingers cooling herself off as the man picked up his top hat and placed it back on his head once more. Taking her little hand in his he pressed his lips to the top of her hand about to speak as one of her friends came over with her arm linked through mans. _

_ "Well good afternoon you two. Undertaker I wasn't expecting you here. You said you had work this morning."_

_ "Of course my lady and I absolutely did but it would seem that I was able to cut my list of clients down shorter rather quickly." Giving her a charming smile the other girl, a rather ditzy blonde, her response only availed into a deep blush. _

_ Clearing his throat the tall man beside her began to speak instead, "Have you heard of the news Claudia? War is on the move they say but then again aren't they always saying that? And besides whom would we possibly go to war with?"_

_ Sighing softly Claudia spoke once more surprising the Undertaker with her odd way of understanding, "So much pain and death. That is all that ever avails from war. Why is it that we cannot all simply get along and be happy?"_

_ "Ah yes, peace. A good decade of peace would be lovely for a change." the other gentleman spoke only to be interrupted by the Undertaker. _

_ "But isn't the only real peace in death itself?"_

_ Claudia's eyes widened as she looked at her lover. It was not the first time that he had spoken of death being the only true comfort in life but in never seemed to cease to surprise her._

_ Scoffing the gentleman spoke once more, "Whatever could you possibly mean by that?"_

_ "I mean that is the only place that one can find true peace. There is no pain once dead, no hate, and no happiness. There is nothing but the tranquility of death itself and therefore peace."_

_ The group said nothing as the Undertaker took his glass of champagne sipping from it quietly before he leaned over whispering into Claudia's ear earning a bubbling laughter from her lips, "Oh my what a first rate laugh!" She managed to stutter catching her breath, the loving couple laughing once more together as the other pair stared in uncertainty. _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'm glad those who are reading this are enjoying it. Thisshort fic only has a few chapters left to be honest sense it is a short story but in the meantime there are few things I wish to share with you.

I decided to keep this story rated T for the graphic sense of it and darkness to the whole aspect but there will be no sex. Upon thinking about it I thought it best not to involve smut due to the fact that that would be TOTALLY inappropriate of a courting pair to do in this time period.

Once again only a few more chapters left for this little piece but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

Shout Outs:

CatatonicVanity: I think so too! I have the biggest crush on him not going to lie haha!

demonofdark: Hehe, yes this is dedicated to you hun! It's just my way of thanking you for your encouragement when I first started writing these fics. It's shorter than the others but I really do hope you enjoy it.

Run

No one is for sure how the Undertaker received the life as the first Shinigami but it is told by some that his soul was cursed before it was even placed on earth as all Shinigami's souls are said to be. The Undertaker's friend Alex is rumored also to be a Shinigami who mysteriously disappeared after the Undertaker's heart fell for the young human and stayed hidden until 1866 the year of Claudia's death.

One night while visiting his "clients" as he referred to them so carefully around his lover there was a scream from an ally not far from where the Undertaker was carefully watching the footage of an old man's life. At first the Undertaker had done nothing and found it best to continue his work. After all life and death walk so close together it was not uncommon for them to cross paths without our help sometimes.

He continued his work until the woman cried out once more shouting out to leave her alone. The Shinigami's head whipped up and his face drew in horror as he whispered one name, "Claudia."

The common problem with Shinigami interfering in the affairs of humans is being exposed for their true nature. It is an almost unspoken law that no Shinigami are to reveal their true identity to a mere mortal.

The man reacted simple enough to say and did not think nor bother to look before he leaped rushing around the bend were two men were jostling the body of his beloved. Oh Claudia, poor beloved Claudia would not dare to let her dignity be squashed roughly slapped the man trying to grab her belongings before the other pushed her into the wall holding a gun to her temple.

Within a few simple moments the anger within the Undertaker at seeing her treated such a way turned into pure hatred as he withdrew his death scythe rushing at them and screaming at the top of his lungs. The first fell quickly as a swift slice was made through the jugular bringing him down to the ground and coloring the stony ground beneath their feet with death.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" The desperate man cried out in horror at the sharp toothed creature before him with burning eyes of green.

Bringing the scythe down a scream was heard from Claudia's mouth now as well as her captor's. Sparks flew as the bringer of death struck the wall between the gun and Claudia's temple before a late reaction pull of the trigger blasted of only to have the bullet ricochet and in turn bring the man to his death.

Poor Claudia gasped for breath as her small body fell to the muddy ground. The Undertaker bent down whispering his worries as he tried to help her off the earthen floor. "Are you alright marionette?"

Shaking harshly the poor girl shoved her hands into his chest pushing him away as she fell back against the corner of the alleyway staring in horror at the bringer of death. "Stay away from me!" She screamed heeding away from the monster she saw to be.

"Claudia please…" the Undertaker spoke stepping near once more only to be shoved away. The poor girl did not understand as he still stood in his place not affected by her mere mortal strength to her dismay. She screamed for help making him flinch back slightly.

"Claudia my love it is me please…" his fingers touched her wrist only to have her scream harder and pull away once more before running on those precious little feet away from him and into the moonlit street.

So he stood there. With blood splattered on his face and well-dressed body the Shinigami stood there watching the one thing that brought him the gift of life run away from him leaving him standing in the darkness of a red painted alleyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hi everyone I know it's been awhile so I'll keep this sweet and short as possible so you all can read the stuff you actually care about.

I just got back from Mexico last week, (really fun by the way) and have been avoiding writing for an extra week because first off I am extremely lazy and two I have been having some relationship problems making me all messed up inside. Bluh.

I'm really hoping to finish this up soon with classes starting back up within the next chapter, actually maybe the next two. No bueno.

Anywho, hope you all enjoy the update and I'll be back with more this weekend I hope.

Shout Outs:

CatatonicVanity: Only one word I have for this, agreed.

LinIsAmazing: Well hello stranger! Nice to see you're enjoying this story and yes I know, sad. Hope you continue your reading.

Old Friends

Grell sobbed grossly resulting in an angered look from William at the notion of being interrupted by something as petty as feelings, "That's so sad!" He cried out in a choking voice as a pool of tears collected on the floor.

Collecting his temper the best he could William managed to silence the emotionally distressed red head before continuing his story, "Good God Grell you made me lose my place again… Where was I… Ah yes…

After the disturbing images had stained the lambs mind she had gone crazed. She had screamed and writhed in bed clawing at her body to rid herself of the startling eyed demon who haunted her sleep with his weapon of death. At first the Undertaker had tried to remain close but had realized with disdain that his presence only seemed to increase the spells of agony. His heart ached in pain at the rumors he heard though from her friends who had begun to visit less and less.

After weeks and eventually months the doctor who had been taking care of her had declared the case hopeless, and sent her to a mental ward for her own good. Undertaker tried his best to ignore the situation, let her go they had said, but it only seemed to grow worse with each rumor his ears heard. He could feel the madness growing within him.

"…She tore out her own hair strand by strand screaming that he was in her head…"

"Didn't you hear? She can't perform anymore paralyzed herself or something…"

"…I heard that odd man…yes the extremely tall one disappeared after her little 'incident'…"

I'm told that after she was administered to the ward he couldn't take it anymore. That's when his visitations begun again. In the night most often when she was at peace he would write himself in and simply sit there beside her bed as her face stayed in such a calm state. Her matted hair would cling to her face and now and then he would ever so gently brush her cheek with his fingertip. It was the one thing that kept the raging ache and crazed state at bay…

But one day, everything changed.

That night, after writing himself into her room once again to seek out his precious medicine, Alex stood in the corner of the room with his dark hair hiding his face. It had been a year at least, well at least Undertaker thought, sense he had last seen the fellow Shinigami.

"Alex…" He whispered softly I mild shock and out of everlasting thought of the sleeping Claudia. "What are you doing here? I thought you dead…"

Silence followed, pulsating in the small room between them only interrupted by Claudia's faint breathing. Finally, Alex lifted his head, his eyes a blazing red as he looked at his dearest friend with a startling determination, "I am here to collect the dead my dear friend…"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hey guys so guess what? This is the final chapter in this fanfiction. It is the longest chapter because I felt everything needed to be in this chapter specifically and that everything else was just short stops along the way.

I apologize in advance for the battle scene. Probably not the best ever written but I think I got the point across. Hope you all enjoy the ending and I may post one more Author's note if you guys have any questions or comments I feel should be answered.

Hope you guys will look into my other fanfictions though after this. After finishing up Fading I'm hoping to do a video game fic and was thinking either Skyrim, BL2, or maybe even Portal. But, to be clear I have really no idea and we'll just have to see what happens.

If you have any suggestions or requests feel free to send me an inbox. I cannot promise for sure though when it comes to animes and mangas because I'm not the most diverse reader/watcher.

Well, hope you all have enjoyed this and will enjoy this last chapter.

Have fun!

Whispers in the Dark

"WHAT?!" Screamed a distressed Grell Sutcliff at the words of his superior.

William couldn't take it anymore, yet ever patient the shinigami managed to control his temper once more and continue...

'"What..." the Undertaker whispered softly not understanding completely. Or perhaps simply not wanting to understand.

"I am here for Claudia's soul Undertaker." he replied calmly with a fiercely determined look in his bloody eyes.

"No... No you can't do that. I won't let you..." the green eyes one replied.

"I wasn't asking for your permission brother..." Alex replied softly.

"Don't you dare call me that!" the Undertaker hissed still ever careful of the sleeping mortal amongst them.

"How could you do this to me?"

Shaking his head with a sigh the second answered, "I did my best to ignore it friend but your relations with this girl were far too out of hand, and after word reached me that she knew well... It was no longer a question anymore was it? Now step aside, there is work to be done."

As Alex neared withdrawing his long blade and bringing it back a scythe cut through the air blocking his path. Alex's eyes slowly went to Undertakers hidden face filled with anger.

"Join me outside for a moment won't you?" the legend spoke softly... Madly...

"Very well..." Alex muttered before watching Undertaker write them both into the outside world and away from Claudia.

Outside the night air bit into the two Shinigami's skin though they seemed to hardly notice as the two watched one another with deadly eyes as they moved in a slow and calculated circle. Alex stood with his hands folded carefully in an almost casual grip behind his back, yet anyone who knew the bringer of death well enough new that the flexed grip of his hands and taunt posture signaled he was ready to pounce at any given moment.

Undertaker on the other hand stood relaxed, his hands loosely hanging to his side and his head tilted slightly back exposing his neon eyes. Once again, any by stander (well anyone who could dismiss the oddity of the two standing outside on the roof of the London skyline) would think of his posture as simply relaxed where in all actuality his position was a form of deceit and absolutely deadly.

"I will not let you touch her…" undertaker spoke softly as he watched Alex with deadly eyes.

Alex sneered, "Her death is inevitable. She is mortal. If not by my hand then by another's, not to mention the fact that she is already gone. Her mind and soul are lost Undertaker and that is because of you! Leaving her in this state is cruel…"

"She can come back from it!" Undertaker snapped now becoming more rigid.

"No she can't!" Alex snapped back. "You and I both know this! Now stand aside!"

Undertaker looked down, the locks of his hair hiding his eyes but his mouth was turned in a sharp toothed grin. "Then you will have to kill me first friend… If you can that is… heh...heh…"

Alex's eyes were wide and slightly taken back as he watched his oldest friend withdraw his scythe from what seemed mid-air before letting the blade rest on the ground and his hands rest on the end of the handle. "Your move…" Undertaker laughed out.

Narrowing his eyes he placed a hand over his shoulder and withdrew a long handled axe of beheading only seen in the kings courts at the executions. Only this one far more brutal. "Farewell then old friend. I hope your journey into the afterlife fares well."

With that Alex moved in first leaping through air and wielding up his axe into a deadly blow. Undertaker on the other hand could see the moment before it even began to occur. Taking a single step to the right the axe came down burying itself into the roof not so much as causing a single scratch onto the Undertaker.

The scythe came down bringing a harsh undercut to Alex's feet. Roof shingles scattered as his body fell with a harsh impact. With his handle across his chest Alex gave a sneer before pushing down hard giving the weapon enough leverage to make it go up. Undertaker's eyes widened as he barely moved his head back in time from a good slice to the neck only resulting in mild damage to his hair.

As Alex's feet went down and his body came up Undertaker laughed a disturbing laugh that did not set right in the pit of Alex's stomach. "Oh my… that was close wasn't it…" Alex watched as Undertaker's face completely changed into what some may say death itself. "No more games Alex. This ends here."

Some say that the Undertaker cast some dark magic upon Alex, cursing him to stand still as the scythe came down cutting his body in half and forcing him to literally watch his life before his eyes. Some say that Alex saw Undertaker's soul crack before him and was so disturbed by the demon he saw within that he was paralyzed with fear.

But in the end, Alex fell. His blood painted the night sky and then the city with it. Silence rained for hours as Undertaker stood there watching the still life of the city. When the Undertaker did finally move though he went into the dark room were Claudia still slept sound asleep, her face an image of peace.

The Undertaker realized then… that Alex had been right. As tears poured down his face he raised his scythe bringing it down and piercing the heart of his most cherished marionette. As she died, and blood splattered her blouse Undertaker carefully cut his second lock of hair that night and slipped it into his second locket.

That night, the moon was painted red as Undertaker laughed a cracked and disturbed laugh as he said goodbye to his dearest friend, his love, and his final piece of sanity…'

…

In the library Grell sobbed upon the floor once more, his arms flailing in protest, "It can't end like that! That can't be the end!"

With a raise of his brow William pushed his glasses up before resuming the process of putting away the records accordingly, "Well…" he said before giving a sigh, "It is just a rumor after all…"


End file.
